The Crossroads
The Crossroads is the 10th secret level in the Mushroom Kingdom. The level is something of a "Crossroads" or intersection of worlds (hence the name) and plot-wise, is the point in the Mushroom Kingdom where Legion's assimilation of the world began, spreading outwards from there and creating the region known as "No Man's Land". Multiple universes are fused together here, and the player will need to pass back and forth between both them and the Mushroom Kingdom in order to make it through. The core of the level is a hybrid of Super Mario Bros. ''and ''Super Mario Bros. 3 elements, with 3 fairly long rooms. One being a SMB3-esque overworld, a SMB-styled underground, and an SMB3 "aerial platform" area. As players progress through the level, they will pass through various sections of different games, further enhancing the fusion. There is at least one fusion section to represent every world of Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, excluding Gehenna and Twisted Reality. Some of the different games included in the mass fusion include: *Kirby's Dreamland *Sonic the Hedgehog *Metroid *Castlevania *The Lost Vikings *Alex Kidd in Miracle World *Commander Keen *Mega Man *Secret of Mana *Demon's Crest Along with many others. Development History Lars Luron revealed that originally, The Crossroads was meant as a remake of one of Hello's many demo levels, similar to Zero Falls. Thinking that wasn't really a fitting level for the "No Man's Land" area of the Mushroom Kingdom (where all of that world's Fusion levels are located), he redesigned the whole thing from scratch. Enemies This level is unique that it feature enemies from multiple series. Mario series: * Goomba (they are blue in the underground area) * Venus Fire Trap * Boomerang Bros * Koopa Troopa * Piranha Plant * Hammer Bros * Paragoomba * Spike * Buzzy Beetle * Gao * Fire Chomp * Fire Bros Mega Man series: * Flea * Beak * Screw Bomber * Killer Bullet * Tripropellan * Peterchy Kirby series: * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Broom Hatter * Sir Kibble * Bronto Burt Commander Keen series: * Yorp * Garg * Pat Pat Sonic series: * Buzz Bomber Metroid series: * Zoomer * Waver * Zeb Castlevania series: * Skeleton * Bone Towers * Medusa Head Kid Icarus series: * Shemum * Reaper * Reapette Legend of Zelda series: * Aneru * Stalfos * Keese * moving blue spiked blocks? Secret of Nama series: * Rabite Demon's Crest series: * Cyclops Bat Prince of Persia series * Jaffar Grunt Alex Kidd series * Monster Bird unknown enemies: * fat green lizards? * small bouncy flower? * orange lizard with egg helmet and ax? * gray flying creatures? * Egyptian warrior with spear? (Lost Vikings?) * orange snails? * weird rolling machine with tongue sticking out? Trivia * The music in the 1st area is the Super Mario Bros 3 Medley from the 2001 Gamecube game Super Smash Bros Melee. The music from the 2nd area is a fan remix of the underground music from Super Mario Bros. Finally, the 3rd area uses a fan remix of the overworld theme from Super Mario World, which is also used in the intro of the popular fan-made flash series Super Mario Bros Z (a Mario/Sonic crossover series with elements of Dragon Ball Z). Category:Levels Category: The Mushroom Kingdom Levels Category: Lars Luron's Levels Category: Normal Levels Category: Secret Levels Category: v0.4 Levels